


编辑如何与写手谈恋爱

by xiaoshaner



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshaner/pseuds/xiaoshaner
Relationships: Ryuenji Tasuku/Mikado Gao
Kudos: 3





	编辑如何与写手谈恋爱

【牙王君，还有一个周截稿了，稿子写得如何了？】  
【什么？！！！！！前辈！！！！】  
【一个字没写？】  
【不愧是前辈！！！我完全没有灵感！！！前辈救我！！！！！】  
摘下眼镜，龙炎寺翼空揉了揉太阳穴，望着那一连串感叹号不由得轻笑出声，他完全可以脑补到对面的人现在是怎样的沮丧——  
脸压在桌子上，婴儿肥的侧脸说不定还会因此挤出一块软肉，两颊轮流在桌子上来回滚动，嘀嘀咕咕外加有气无力地拍打着键盘滚出一团乱码……  
正这样想着，面前的屏幕上蹦出来一句话：  
【%@Y@QT￥@U#%&*#y676￥%……%】  
[牙王撤回了一条消息]  
【对不起前辈！！！我刚刚不小心压到键盘了！！！！！orz】  
看着那个土下座的小人颜文字，龙炎寺翼空无奈地摇了摇头，左手端着冒着热气的咖啡，修长而骨节分明的右手在键盘上飞速敲击。  
【发生什么了吗牙王君？我刚刚不在电脑前。】  
给可爱的牙王君留一点点面子吧。  
龙炎寺翼空这样想着，随手打开桌边的手机，拨通了手机通讯录常用联系人第二的电话：“喂？母亲？嗯、嗯，没事，只是这几天我可能不回家了。是的，是牙王君……诶？！不、不用的，真的！我可以的！！一个月内把牙王君领回家有点……拜托您千万不要做多余的事情！！再见！”  
挂了这个电话，龙炎寺翼空苦笑着揉了揉自己的脸：有一个理解儿子的母亲是好事，但是有一个时时刻刻准备着成为儿子助攻的母亲，那就是甜蜜的痛苦了。  
龙炎寺翼空只有一个不擅长应付的人，那就是他的母亲。  
牙王君？  
牙王君他最能相处的人了。  
龙炎寺翼空眯起眼睛，电脑音响还在不停地吐着“特别关心”的提示音。  
未门牙王的发言已经把整个电脑屏幕占满了，总结一下除了感叹号之外的核心意思就是“前辈对不起我写不出来怎么办你救救我”。  
龙炎寺翼空托腮，想了想，向对方发起了视频通话，不到三秒就被接通，弹出画面时，未门牙王那金色的眼睛已经把屏幕完全占满了：“前辈救我！！！”  
看来是把把外置摄像头从电脑上扯下来了。龙炎寺翼空猜都不用猜未门牙王都做了什么，他坐直了身体，把热咖啡放在一边：“牙王君，一个星期的时间很短，所以我们要抓紧时间了哦？”  
“我知道啊……”未门牙王终于是把摄像头夹回电脑上，伸手不停调试，龙炎寺翼空眯眼欣赏晃动着的镜头不经意间捕捉到的锁骨。  
“但是我就是写不出来啊……”未门牙王终于调好了摄像头，一只手撑着头，另一只手随手从桌上的笔筒里抽了一只中性笔转动，上下翻飞，眼花缭乱。  
龙炎寺翼空无奈地叹了口气：“看来牙王君只能体验一下漫画中的编辑催告法了。”  
“嗯？诶……？”  
“住在作者家里监督他写稿啊。”龙炎寺翼空一本正经地说。  
“啪”的一声，未门牙王的笔从他手里掉了下来。  
“前、前辈，”牙王的声音，微微颤抖，“你在开玩笑吧？”  
龙炎寺翼空摇了摇头，一本正经地回答：“其实这个方式咱们编辑部里很多人都做过了，因为牙王君以前一直都没拖稿这么厉害，都有按时交稿所以我没有这样。”其实以前霓虹还有为了催某个漫画家画稿而专门修了一条从他家直通机场的路的事情呢，霓虹催稿一向是比较……嗯，各种匪夷所思。  
龙炎寺翼空没有开玩笑，他真的收拾了行李去未门牙王家住了，当未门牙王打开门看到龙炎寺翼空拖着一个小行李箱站在门外的时候，未门牙王“咣”的一声把门关上，然后重新打开。  
“没有出现幻觉哦牙王君，我的确过来催稿了。”龙炎寺翼空倒不是真的只是为了享受跟牙王住在一起的日子，工作对他来说同样重要，这次未门牙王拖稿到让翼空吃惊的地步，他来也是为了更好地帮助牙王激发灵感。  
于是在龙炎寺翼空“登堂入室” 入侵了未门牙王私人空间并且准备常驻而收拾东西的这段时间里，未门牙王保持着跟他养的胖橘一样的姿势葛优瘫在沙发上怀疑人生。  
“巴鲁，我觉得我对不住前辈。”被叫做“巴鲁”的橘猫抬头看了自己的主人一眼，“喵”了一声又瘫了回去。  
“前辈明明那么辛苦我还要给他添麻烦……”而且龙炎寺翼空家的条件未门牙王不是不知道——真正意义上扼住他经济命运咽喉的人，他顶头上司社长的儿子。一开始未门牙王知道龙炎寺翼空是含着金汤匙出生的少爷的时候，他倒是没有太惊讶，只是有一种“果然如此”的感觉。  
他的前辈实在是太优秀了，二人大学同校时，龙炎寺翼空就展现出了惊人的头脑和领导才能，年年稳坐学校“风云榜”第一人的宝座，天生自带引人注目的光环。当然，牙王也怎么都想不明白为什么这样优秀的人只是一个编辑，这不是太屈才了吗？牙王自己给自己敲定的理由是“前辈是下来历练以在未来更好的接手父亲的工作”，殊不知他那聪明的脑袋唯独缺了跟爱情有关的弦，导致他错过了真正的原因。  
话说前辈当自己的编辑也有差不多……三年了吧？前辈还不打算再进一步吗？  
牙王一边胡思乱想着，一边捞过自己的橘猫对着它一顿乱揉，巴鲁也不是好脾气任他揉搓的，跳起来就给了他一记喵喵拳，一人一猫就这么在客厅里闹开了。  
一时间抱枕与橘猫齐飞，微尘共猫毛乱舞。  
龙炎寺翼空无奈地摇了摇头，熟门熟路把自己的行李放进客房，他以前也常常来这里住，一次次的添加，不知不觉中，牙王家的客房以及几乎完全是翼空的领域了。  
众所周知未门牙王是个心大的，龙炎寺翼空已经占据了他工作的方方面面，现在连生活也即将被全盘霸占，他还在忙着跟自己的猫计较谁更厉害。  
这……大概就是所谓的天才型作家脑子都缺根弦吧。  
龙炎寺翼空把所有都打点好之后，双手抄在胸前，倚着门看未门牙王和巴鲁互殴，“喵喵喵”和“啊啊啊”把整个客厅都装满了。  
直至龙炎寺翼空加入战局，把巴鲁从未门牙王手里挖出来提在胸前，一人一猫还在气喘吁吁地互瞪，巴鲁被捏住了命运的后颈肉，只能气咻咻地盯着自己的主人，身体一动不动。  
“根据手感来说，巴鲁似乎比上次累手。”龙炎寺翼空看两个活宝似乎没有消停的意思，抛出了杀手锏，巴鲁僵了一下，居然抵抗住了后颈肉的命运，开始疯狂挣扎。  
龙炎寺翼空经验老道，娴熟地将巴鲁向前伸出让其抓不住自己的衣服以免衣服报废，玫红色的眼瞳扫向未门牙王：“牙王君？”  
未门牙王抖了一下，头顶的呆毛微微下垂，也跟着抖了一下。龙炎寺翼空无比温柔的声音在他听来仿佛催命通告，比翼空每次催交稿还催命的那种：“我记得之前说过，你们要一起运动，巴鲁长胖了，牙王君是不是也没有按时运动呢？”  
于是龙炎寺翼空入主未门牙王家第一天，押着家里的两个活物出门运动。  
未门牙王不是什么见光死，他家开着合气道场，家里除了未门牙王还有个身体不太好的哥哥和一个年幼的妹妹，未门牙王当然是被从小锻炼的对象，龙炎寺翼空肯定即使未门牙王三年都窝在家里不动弹，赤手空拳的他也依旧打不过未门牙王，但是这不是未门牙王随便作践自己身体的理由。  
押着未门牙王和胖橘巴鲁绕着小区外围两圈之后，巴鲁蔫嗒嗒地跟在两人身后，气喘吁吁——为了龙炎寺翼空出门前承诺的“减下重量就可以跟折刀一起玩猫爬架”，平时未门牙王出门根本扯不动的肥橘今天破天荒跑出了他历史最远纪录。  
龙炎寺翼空把步速调低，对未门牙王来说，这两圈连热身都算不上，但是巴鲁已经跑不动了——为了活命，小胖子甚至在跑完第二圈之后在起点处四肢一摊，舌头吐在外面，歪着脑袋，大声凄惨地叫了起来，仿佛自己受到了什么非猫待遇。  
其实让小胖子减肥的确是惨绝人寰了呢巴鲁……  
两人维持在一个缓慢散步的速度上，龙炎寺翼空当然也没有忘记自己来此的目的之一：“牙王君，现在是卡在哪里了？”  
“关于男主sun的战斗吧……前辈也知道，sun一直都是在赢的，但是这次比较特殊，sky黑化之后，我不确定该怎么处理，总觉得该让sun受挫一下，毕竟sky对于他的意义是不同的，可是如果受挫……sun就很难再救回sky了。”  
龙炎寺翼空点点头：“牙王君现在想的也是我担心的，我也在思考这部分问题，若是为了剧情，自然是要sun赢，但是作为sky的好敌手，sun在他心中的地位是唯一的、不可取代的，不仅要保护sun，他还要保护所有人，在这样的愿望下，他也有着异常强烈的胜过sun的意志，所以……”  
未门牙王摇了摇头：“不行的，前辈，我知道你的意思，让他们平手对吗？但是这样不行的，因为他们就是在向对方证明自己的愿望和正确性，所以如果无法打败对方，就无法说服对方，无法保护对方了。”  
龙炎寺翼空略有些惊讶地看了未门牙王一眼，他的确想sun和sky平手，但是没想到未门牙王已经考虑过可行性，并且还察觉到了他的意图。  
“你说的没错，是我考虑不周，既然如此，我们还有一周时间，只要解决了这部分，稿子应该并不难写吧？”龙炎寺翼空算了一下时间，未门牙王属于灵感爆发型写手，只要他度过现在这个瓶颈，这一周完成稿子并不困难，只是需要熬熬夜……  
舍不得未门牙王熬夜但是拦不住他啊，龙炎寺翼空在尊重牙王一切行为的同时对自己喜欢的人的作息表示心累。  
边说边走，又绕了小区一圈，巴鲁墩实实地趴在小区门口，前双脚扒住了地砖，表示我今天真的走不动了。未门牙王只能揉着它的肚皮，任劳任怨抱起胖橘带上楼，好在这小区还有电梯。  
“那么，我去做饭，前辈帮忙给巴鲁洗个澡可以吗？”散步回家，接近中午，龙炎寺翼空和未门牙王两位有猫人士平常都习惯在家陪猫吃饭，自然也没有想过出门两人世界把猫丢在家啃猫粮，未门牙王十分自觉地捞过挂在门后的围裙，朝厨房走去。  
龙炎寺翼空点点头，他之前也帮未门牙王洗过巴鲁，他的洗猫手法比未门牙王好很多，巴鲁也很欢迎龙炎寺翼空给他洗澡。  
午饭是未门牙王最擅长的章鱼烧和玉子烧，吃饱之后，两人都没有午睡的意思，就“sun和sky到底是否该平手”继续进行讨论。  
“牙王君，我们来理一下思路。”翼空翻出以前跟牙王闲着无聊买来画五子棋的小白板挂在墙上，油性笔在小白板上留下清隽的字迹。  
“首先是sun和sky，他们互为好敌手。”翼空在二人的名字之间画了一个双箭头，“然后，现在sky黑化期……sun想通过战斗让sky清醒过来。”S、K、Y三个蓝色字迹被覆盖成了黑色，红色的胜利箭头由sun直指向sky。  
“现在的问题是，sun如何让sky清醒过来。”最终的问题，被打了一个大大的问号。  
涉及到自己的作品，牙王立刻换了一副认真的面孔，再也不见上午没心没肺的样子，他盘腿坐在榻榻米上，手指摩挲着下巴：“sun肯定是不能被sky打败……我想过可不可以让sun也黑化然后一起回来，不过那样的话，未来走向很难规划……”  
翼空点了点头，如果作为主角的sun也直接黑化，虽然可以在笔下让sun保持清醒，但这种可以说是本身ooc，翼空一开始也完全没有想过这个方式的可行性：“但是可以作为单独的小番外，世界另一支线。现在的读者都很喜欢这种不涉及大纲的额外小支线。”  
“是啦。”牙王露出了一个有点点狡黠的笑容，“毕竟是赚外快的另一支线方式嘛。”  
翼空无奈地摇了摇头，他们编辑部很早之前不知道是哪个天才突发奇想，开了一个小增刊栏目，隔段时间发行一次，小增刊刊登了他们负责的所有作品的突发偏移小支线。就这么一个可能几个月才出一次的小本本项目，每次都能刷新销售的记录，卖脱销然后加印，加印后继续卖脱销。因为卖得很好又不怎么需要额外时间精力，也因为是刊登作者自己偶尔的突发奇想而允许一定程度的ooc，小增刊也格外受作者喜欢。  
“那么，就剩下平手与获胜了。”  
牙王举起手晃了晃：“平手的话，不就意味着谁都说服不了谁吗，所以这一个也完全不做考虑。”  
翼空点了点头，沉吟：“果然还是只有获胜一个途径吗……可是如果是这样的话，sky输掉的意义……”翼空一时间也顿住了，牙王正是卡在了sky输掉的意义上。  
sun的获胜，意味着sky是错误的，可是错误并不代表着sky可以回来。  
“必须让sky输得心甘情愿才行。”翼空和牙王对视一眼，不约而同地说。  
“我有想过让sky的搭档knife上场啦……不过好像有些力度不足……”牙王皱了皱眉，他指的是上一次连载末尾他写到的knife对sun发出的请求。  
“knife是一个帮手，但是只有他是无法让sky回来的……否则他先前见到sky的时候就能让他回来了。关键点还是在sun身上。”翼空咬了咬下唇，这是他思考难题时候的习惯性动作。  
“前辈，说了很多次了，不可以咬嘴唇啦！”嘴唇上有温热的触感，翼空从思考中脱离出来，双眼聚焦到面前，眨了眨，才反应过来牙王伸出了手指将他的嘴唇从牙齿下抹了出来。  
翼空猛地退后了一步，捂住了自己的嘴，双颊的红色一直烧到了耳朵。  
而对面，牙王一脸无辜地回望翼空。  
上次前辈因为格外焦急把自己的嘴唇都咬破出血了，我不应该制止他吗？前辈也同意了啊，怎么这次反应这么大……  
“前辈，不喜欢我制止你也没关系啦，不过你要自己忍住不能咬啊？”牙王嘟哝了一句，扯了个抱枕在自己怀里，扭头对着小白板继续一副苦大仇深的样子。  
牙王君，完全不知道摸别人嘴唇的意思呢……明明是作家，总是无法将作品中的情况和现实联系起来吗……  
牙王转过头去后，翼空深深地呼吸了几次，才将胳膊放下，嘴角露出无奈的笑容。  
“让sky输掉比赛，但是还要让sky明白输的意义吗……”牙王仿佛要把小白板盯出洞来。  
“在比赛中让sky醒悟过来？关键是如何让sky理解。那果然还是通过战斗传递感情……但是中间要如何传递……”  
两人的讨论并不顺利，问题接踵而来，一个个处于重大转折点的问题让两人脑细胞都要燃烧殆尽。  
“啊——不行了——”两人为了讨论剧情，甚至把前面的所有连载都搬出来，想要从中找出突破口，整整一个下午都在讨论sun和sky，头昏脑涨也没找到特别好的解决办法。  
“前辈——先到这里吧，休息一下，休息一下，真的不行了……”牙王一头栽倒在怀中的抱枕上，颤颤巍巍伸出一只手晃了晃。  
翼空将桌上蓝色搪瓷杯中的水一饮而尽，心中盘算着如果窗了这一期稿子，怎么跟编辑部其他人调配其他作家的稿子的问题。他本来也没把这次牙王的卡壳当成小事。牙王当作家这三年来，能力有目共睹，从未拖过一次稿子，偶尔有时延误，也会很快突破瓶颈，这次居然卡到交稿死线，足见这次问题的严重性。  
“感觉自己像是那什么……那个表情包怎么说的来着？”牙王从口袋里摸出手机，在自己的表情包图库里疯狂地翻找起来。  
“啊，就是这个！‘不应当，我只是一只小猫咪.jpg’。”牙王晃着手机，脸上的表情是与表情包如出一辙的目死心死。  
“嗯？不是‘被扼住了命运的后颈皮’吗？”翼空笑着问，牙王在每次被他催稿的时候，最喜欢用的就是“被扼住命运的后颈皮”。  
“诶？”听到这里，牙王突然一个激灵，刷的坐直了身子，“对啊，命运！凯斗！！我可以问问凯斗！”  
翼空也反应了过来牙王的意思，点点头表示赞同。  
牙王从通讯人列表里翻了翻，找到了显示着处于隐身状态的凯斗头像，点进去，毫不犹豫选择了发送视频申请。  
凯斗是牙王的同事，两人在同一会社下工作，不过二人涉及的领域不同，牙王擅长热血少年，凯斗则以诡思奇想的侦探类小说著称。  
凯斗虽然一直处于隐身状态，实际上他对好友是二十四小时在线状态，视频申请才响了两声，就被对面接了起来。  
“牙王，我们正谈到你，这可真是既定的命运。”视频亮起，对面，凯斗身后的彼方正抓着自家布偶猫阿托拉的爪子朝这边摇晃。


End file.
